RS060: Talk About Timing, Treecko
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 20. Synopsis Wally, after meeting Pops, an old man, from Verdanturf Town, came to Pacifidlog Town. Since everyone was evacuated, Wally goes away with Pops to a safe place. Encountering a Treecko, Wally goes to rescue him and gains a favor from a man he met a long time ago. Chapter Plot An old man looks outside the window and is sad he cannot see the Mirage Island. A boy reminds the old man, called Pops, since they couldn't see this island, they have to go away from Pacifidlog Town, since everyone else did evacuate. Suddenly, Pops falls out of the window and nearly falls into the sea. However, a Kecleon appears and attaches him, then extends his tongue and pulls the old man back. Pops is pleased for the boy's thinking, who is actually Wally, with new Pokémon he caught. Wally and Pops go into the boats and go away, with Ruru using psychic powers to navigate through the sea, while someone is watching them. Wally admits he never thought things would turn this way. Since he met Pops in Verdanturf Town, Pops promised him they will go to Pacifidlog Town. He never thought he'd see a city floating on sea, but thanks Pops, for on the journey he met Cacturne and Roselia, his new team mates. Suddenly, Ruru's horn starts glowing, so Wally suspects Ruby is near. Wally wishes he can look for Ruby, but has no idea where to find him. Suddenly, Wally encounters a bag, containing a Treecko in a Poké Ball inside. A wave goes to hit the bag, so Wally orders Ruru to use Confusion. However, he realizes the attack takes time to get to the bag, so has Cacturne use Needle Arm. Cacturne attacks the bag, binding it onto a rock. Wally is glad and goes to rescue Treecko. Kecleon takes the bag with its tongue and Wally sends Treecko, having it healed by Roselia's Aromatherapy. Wally is glad Treecko is okay and has it rest by having Roselia use Grass Whistle. A voice speaks to Ruby, claiming he is impressed by Wally's skills to analyze a Pokémon's health. He wonders why did he use Needle Arm, since he might've hurt the Pokémon inside the bag, if he wasn't careful enough. Wally wonders who the man is and sees Ruru's horn is glowing intense. The man demands the answer, so Wally replies even if he is weak, his will and faith in Pokémon is strong. He knows his Cacturne wouldn't hit the Pokémon, as he simply trusts it. The man smiles, seeing Wally has changed a lot. Wally sees the man is Norman, as he met him in Petalburg City. Norman sees Ruru is with Wally, seeing why she wasn't with Ruby all this time. Pops replies he did the job of seeing Wally's capabilities. Wally asks the meaning of this. Norman replies this is not the time for talking, since they have to go training. Wally is shocked, as Norman decides to train Wally, ever since he rejected Wally's request in Petalburg City. Debuts Character Pops Pokémon *Flygon (Norman's) *Wally's Roselia *Wally's Cacturne *Wally's Treecko Move *Needle Arm *Aromatherapy *Grass Whistle Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 20 chapters